Uwielbia
by Salut-chan
Summary: Krótki FrUK, o tym co uwielbia Arthur. Użyte imiona ludzkie.


Krótki FrUk, znowu napisane przeze mnie. Szaleje ostatnio z tym pisaniem XD Jakieś ostrzeżenie? Pisane przeze mnie...  
Betowała Gatto

* * *

Jest wiele rzeczy, do których Arthur Kirkland nie przyznaje się. Nie pozwala mu na to jego przerośnięta duma oraz nadzwyczajny upór. I pewnego rodzaju nieśmiałość. Tak, jest wiele rzeczy, do których Arthur nie przyznaje się przed swoim kochankiem.

Arthur kocha poranki, kiedy słońce zerka zza firanki, a on budzi się otoczony ramionami Francisa. Oboje leżą w splątanej pościeli, a ich nogi są splecione ze sobą, tak by mogli być jak najbliżej siebie. Oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Jest ciepło i bezpiecznie. Są w domu. Francis powoli otwiera oczy i leniwie całuje policzek Arthura, mrucząc powitanie.

Arthur uwielbia przyglądać się jak Francis gotuje. Zawsze z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwuje swojego kochanka, który mrucząc pod nosem francuskie piosenki o miłości ze skupieniem kroi, sieka, gotuje, przyprawia, smakuje, a czasem mamrocze coś do siebie po Francusku. Arthur już dawno zrozumiał, że w gotowaniu Francisa jest jakaś magia i zawsze utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu, gdy pojawiał się przed nim przepyszny posiłek, a Francis, życząc mu smacznego z błyszczącymi oczyma czeka, aż Arthur weźmie pierwszy kęs i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, delikatnie uśmiechnie się z uznaniem.

Arthur uwielbia patrzeć na to w jaki sposób światło odbija się od obrączki zdobiącej jego serdeczny palec, oraz kocha patrzeć na to jak błyszczy bliźniacza obrączka na dłoń Francisa.

Arthur kocha wieczory, kiedy leżą na ich wąskiej kanapie w salonie, blisko siebie, spleceni w uścisku, odpoczywając po całym dniu. W chłodne dni Francis nakrywa ich kocem. Słychać dźwięki telewizora, w jakimś filmie kolejny bohater dokonuje wielkiego czynu, a może szalony naukowiec odkrył nowego wirusa, albo zrozpaczona para właśnie żegna się dzielą ostatni, czuły pocałunek. Dla Arthura jest to mało ważne. Jakoś zawsze skupia się na Francisie. Jego ciepłym ciele przyciśniętym do ciała Arthura, rękach obejmujących go, dłoniach powoli poruszających się po jego ciele w delikatnej pieszczocie, biciu serca wygrywającemu zawsze tą samą melodię oraz na zapachu, który Arthur potrafi zdefiniować tylko jako zapach Francisa. Arthur czasem zasypia na tej niewygodnej kanapie, chwilę przed zaśnięciem pozwalając sobie zamruczeć z aprobatą, kiedy palce Francisa wplątują się w jego włosy i powoli głaszczą jego głowę w subtelnej pieszczocie.

Jakoś te wieczory, kiedy tylko leżą i przytulają się do siebie, czasem rozmawiając cicho o błahych sprawach są najlepszymi wieczorami w jego życiu.

Arthur uwielbia, gdy Francis przychodzi kiedy praca go pochłania i zostaje w gabinecie do późna. Przynosi mu jego ulubioną herbatę albo kakao i jakąś przekąskę, a następnie gani go, że nie powinien się tak przepracowywać. Czasem widząc jak zmęczony i spięty jest Arthur Francis powoli zaczyna masować jego obolałe mięśnie wyrzucając mu, że w ogóle o siebie nie dba. Innym razem zaczyna delikatnie obsypywać pocałunkami jego szyję i kark, a jego dłoń wsuwa się pod koszulę Arthura obiecując relaks w sypialni. Czasem Arthur ulega Francisowi, stwierdzając, że nic się niestanie jeśli dokończy pracować jutro. Częściej jednak Arthur, gdy tylko poczuje, dłonie Francisa, wyrzuca go z gabinetu nazywając „Cholernym żabojadem, który myśli tylko o jednym", wiedząc, że musi teraz pracować i z westchnieniem upija łyk napoju, który przyniósł Francis oraz wraca do pracy.

Arthur kocha tak wiele. Kocha sposób w jaki Francis uszczęśliwia go. Nawet jak każe Francisowi przestać mruczeć „te głupie piosenki" i twierdzi, że to najwyższa pora by nauczył się gotować angielskie potrawy. Arthur kocha Francisa, nawet wtedy, gdy podnosi się z ich wąskiej kanapy warcząc, że stracił zbyt dużo czasu na głupie przytulanki, a ma wciąż pracę do wykonania. Arthur nie przestaje go kochać kiedy wyrzuca go ze swojego gabinetu, głośno przeklinając. Francis po prostu sprawia, że Arthur jest szczęśliwy, mimo że Arthur zaprzecza temu. Jednak Arthur wie. Wie, że Francis to wszystko o nim wie. Ale wciąż zaprzecza temu. Inaczej nie potrafi.


End file.
